Tower Of The Gods ch 13: Brother vs Brother!
"Ah my back is killing me, where am I", I said. I focused my eyes on my surroundings and I realized I was in my room on the ship. "How did I get here?",. Boyd walked into the room. "You okay man", he asked. "Yeah, what happened", I asked. Boyd explained to me what happened after he killed Mimas and that he carried me and Emiley back to the ship before the island sunk due to the giants death. "Wow so you killed a giant and carried us back to the ship on your own, that's amazing. Is Emiley okay, did she make it?". "She made it, it turns out your powers healed her before it was to late. What do we do about Triton", he said. "Well, we cant let him get his shell back but so he wants to use his tower to attack the gods. We are going to destroy his tower and stop him. A few hours later we made it to the harbor. Emiley was able to recover thanks to Boyd's medical training and some ambrosia. "How are you feeling?", I asked her. "Fine", she replied. "Great, because I was worried about you", I told her and she was blushing again. While we were walking we noticed that there were no other ships around and there was nobody else here. "There are the fearsome trio!, did you get my conch shell", Triton said. "We have it but, you cant have", I replied. "Why not?", he said with a dark glare. "Mimas told us everything", Boyd said. "That stupid giant", Triton said furiously. "My question is why and why kill me", I said. "Well when Athena killed Pallas I was crushed. But my anger was towards Zeus it was his fault but it didn't end their. When the other gods did nothing I felt like nothing, not even my father did anything. But when his demigod children are in danger he doesn't waste time to help, then The Master came to me he said he could help and we built this tower for vengeance. Mimas was suppose to kill you but it looks like its up to me", Triton said. He made two swords made out of water and was ready to kill. "Great another fight, Emiley go hide", I said. She hid and Boyd and I pulled out our weapons ready to attack. I underestimated how great of a fighter he was. He swung his sword at me while at the same time doing the same thing to Boyd. I notice a bandage on Boyd side, he was still hurt. "Now brother I will show why being a hero always have bad endings", a hand of water pulled Emiley in from the right and the same to Boyd from the left. "Now brother choose who lives and who dies". My friends were pulled down an I had to picked who to save?, it was just to much for me so I dive for Emiley first. I propelled myself to go as fast as I could to reach her. I made a water hand to grab her and pulled her towards me and shot us towards the surface. I made a protective bubble harder than steel around her. "I will be back", I told her. I shot myself towards Boyd and grabbed him and shot him towards the surface. When we reached the top we couldn't get through, Triton hardened the surface. I brought out all the strength I could and broke through. We landed on the deck and I was exhausted and Boyd was hardly breathing. "I know where your friend Quintus is, I was the one who kidnapped him", Triton said. I was filled with so much anger I brought Stream Surge out and swung my sword with great speed and force. I cant believe not only did he try to kill me and my friends, he even kidnapped Quintus. Tower Of The Gods ch 14: A Trident? Category:Tower Of The Gods Category:Chapter Page